


wasn't expecting that

by theyarelarried (vanyaurora)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: + a surprise that i wont tag because 'spoilers', Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its a good one tho!!, larry adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyaurora/pseuds/theyarelarried
Summary: Lucky Paws - London Pet Shelter- Louis read above the entrance door.He turned around staring at Harry with his eyes wide open. The younger boy was already looking at him, fond smile on his lips and eyes shining with love.“I-is is this what I think it is?”, Louis asked switching between staring at the building in front of him and his boyfriend, who was still standing behind him.“Well, why don’t we go inside and find out?”or: Harry surprises Louis with a puppy for their anniversary. (But Louis has a surprise too)





	wasn't expecting that

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my amazing friend ari,
> 
> my fellow european buddy, the dancing queen, I love you so much and I am so greateful to have you as my friend!
> 
> this was only proofread by me so I'm sorry if there are mistakes 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading :D

Louis was making breakfast in their small kitchen, humming along softly to some song that was playing on the radio while Harry was still asleep and snoring in their bedroom.

It was rare for Louis to wake up before his boyfriend and even rarer for him to be a functional human this early in the morning and making breakfast.

But today was a special day so he made an exception and sacrificed his precious sleep to surprise Harry.

Louis tried not to make too much noise while looking for all the utensils he needed to prepare breakfast. It was clear that he normally didn't spend much time in their little kitchen, usually letting Harry cook for the two of them.

He wasn't completely helpless though. True, there weren't many dishes he could make but he prided himself in being an expert when it came to making scrambled eggs.

Currently, he tried to make sure that the bacon he was frying didn't burn. Harry usually was too much of a health freak to eat bacon, but he figured that since it was their anniversary he wouldn't mind. And if he did, then more bacon for him, right?

Louis was cutting up some peppers and tomatoes to put into the scrambled eggs when he felt a presence slowly coming up behind him.

“Good morning sleepy head.”, Louis greeted a still half asleep Harry.

“Good morning.”, the younger mumbled, giving Louis a small kiss on the lips.

“Hmmm, am I still dreaming or are you actually awake and making breakfast?”, Harry said after he sat down on one of the kitchen stools, watching Louis as he resumed his task of cutting vegetables.

“Haha, I want to let you that I am very much capable of waking up early, I just don't like to do it.”, Louis answered, pausing his cutting to playfully poke Harry with his finger.

“Mhhm sure. So why do I usually have to forcefully drag you out of bed?” Harry laughed.

“Because why face the cruel world when I could stay between soft sheets cuddling with you?”, Louis couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He and Harry had been together for two years now and he was still just as much in love with him as he was in their first few months of dating.

Harry slinging his arms around Louis' waist broke him out of his thoughts. "I suppose you're right.", he whispered softly, placing a kiss on top of Louis' head.

Louis cuddled back into Harry for a second before he remembered that he still hadn't finished making breakfast.

“Go shower and let me finish breakfast, your breath smells.”, Louis said pushing the younger boy off him.

Harry chuckled, giving Louis another small kiss on the lips, to which the older scrunched up his nose in disgust before he disappeared into their bathroom.

It was still early on in the day and Louis still had many more things for them planned and he really needed everything to work out.

  
...  


“So I need you to get dressed and then I'm taking you out somewhere.”, Harry said after swallowing the last bite of his eggs.

“What, where, why?”, Louis coughed almost choking on his orange juice.

“Are you okay?”, Harry quickly hurried to the other side of their small dining table, rubbing Louis back in soothing circles.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. But what are you planning?", Louis asked once his coughing fit stopped, turning towards Harry, who still had his hand on Louis back.

“That's a surprise. Now stop asking questions and get dressed.” Harry smirked before he pushed Louis of his chair and towards their bedroom.

Well this was disrupting Louis plans a bit but he tried not to worry too much. There was still plenty of time left to do what he planned.

  
...  


“Was the blindfold really necessary? I feel weird walking around like this.”, Louis whined as Harry guided him along the streets of London.

"Yeah, can't have you knowing where we are going, it's a surprise after all. Also, turn left here." Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him so he didn't crash against the person walking in their opposite direction.

"I don't even want to know what people are thinking seeing you pull someone around in a blindfold," Louis said, clinging to Harry's side.

“Good thing you have the blindfold then”, the boy remarked, which earned him a slap on the arm from Louis.

"Ouch. We're almost there. Only a few more meters.", and at that Harry pulled on Louis again, making them take a sharp right turn.

“We better be, or I'm taking this blindfold of myself.”, Louis tried to listen to his surroundings to get any kind of sense where they could be.

He was getting quite anxious. It was already past midday which threw off his plans in all kinds of ways. And he had no idea how long whatever Harry had planned for them to do would take. Louis really needed to go through with his plans today.

"Okay, we're here," Harry said, pulling Louis to a stop and slowly untied the blindfold.

“Thank finally, wait what are we doing here?”, Louis asked, quizzically eyeing the building in front of him.

_Lucky Paws - London Pet Shelter_ \- Louis read above the entrance door. 

He turned around staring at Harry with his eyes wide open. The younger boy was already looking at him, a fond smile on his lips and eyes shining with love.

“I-is is this what I think it is?”, Louis asked switching between staring at the building in front of him and his boyfriend, who was still standing behind him.

“Well, why don’t we go inside and find out?”, Harry smiled down at Louis, took his hand, intertwined their fingers and like that they walked inside.

  
...  


"Harry darling, there you are. You look beautiful.", an old lady greeted them as soon as they entered the building. Harry was leaning down as the lady gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"And you must be Louis, Harry has talked so much about you.", the lady turned to him, completely ignoring the confused look on Louis' face and giving him a kiss on both cheeks as well.

"Louis here doesn't know anything yet," Harry said sheepishly. "Oh so it's a surprise, that's exciting! I'm sure you'll love it, Louis.", the old lady, Beth according to the name tag on her shirt, said.

Louis was still confused, why did she know Harry and what exactly were they doing here? He had a slight idea about the latter, they have talked about adopting a puppy ever since they moved in together. But so far they haven't made any exact plans to do so.

"Can anyone tell me what exactly is going on here?", Louis asked, interrupting Harry and Beth, who seemed to be sorting out some forms.

“Oh sure my dear, we're done here anyway. Come on let's go and get the little boy.”, Beth said already moving down the hall.

Louis looked at Harry for some sort of hint, but he was just looking back at him, a small smile on his lips. "Come on let's follow her, you'll see your surprise then."[

So Louis and Harry followed Beth down the hall, towards the faint sound of barking.

“Loki is very excited whenever someone comes to visit, so I am just warning you that he might try to jump on you and lick you but he's harmless. Harry knows him already.”, Beth said before she opened the door.

At first, all Louis could see behind the door was another employee, but soon enough a small ball of fur darted out behind the employee and ran straight to Harry.

"Hi Loki, how are you? Who's a good boy, yeah you are.", Harry squatted down and began petting the small dog, who promptly started licking all over his face.

Louis was standing frozen next to him, eyeing the interaction between Harry and Loki.

“Come on Louis, meet Loki. Our new dog.”, Harry smiled up at Louis, motioning for Louis to squat down beside him.

“O-our dog?”, Louis asked as soon as he realised what Harry had said.

“Y-yeah, is that okay? I'm sorry I just went ahead and did this without you, but I really wanted to surprise you because I knew how much you wanted a puppy, and when I saw this little lad, I couldn't help myself.”, Harry rambled, not looking at Louis but instead at the small puppy in front of him.

"Love, stop rambling. Of course, it's okay. More than okay even. He is adorable.", Louis finally said, squatting down beside his boyfriend, reaching out to pet the small dog.

"We will leave you two to it for a bit, so you can all get to know each other and whenever you are ready just come out, we'll fill out some last papers and then he's all yours," Beth said, before she and the other employee left the room, leaving Harry, Louis and Loki alone.

  
...  


“I can't believe you did this, for how long have you been planning this?”, Louis asked, softly stroking Loki, who was currently taking a nap in his lap.

"For a while, I looked up pet shelters around us and this one has a really good reputation. So I came here a few weeks ago, just to ask about all the details and then when I saw that they just got some new puppies I came back, they showed them to me and as soon as I saw little Loki here I knew he would be perfect for us. So I asked them if we could have him and then I made sure we would have all the things ready for when I came back with you.", Harry told, joining Louis in gently stroking Loki.

"I see, yeah he really is perfect. I think I'm already in love with him.", Louis said looking up at Harry.

“Ohh? Should I be worried?”, Harry laughed.

"Definitely.", Louis smiled before he gave Harry a kiss. "But jokes aside, I'm speechless, this is the best surprise. I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry said before he leaned in to give Louis a proper kiss, careful as to not disturb the sleeping dog in Louis’ lap.

“So what do you say, are we ready to take him home?”

“So ready.”

  
...  


Harry and Louis had been back home for about an hour, both sitting on their living room floor playing with Loki when Louis remembered his own surprise for Harry.

He quickly jumped up, startling both Harry and the dog. “I'm sorry, I just remembered something. I have to make a quick call, I'll be back in a second.”, Louis hurried and disappeared into their bedroom, leaving behind a confused Harry.

In their bedroom, he quickly dialled Liam's number. 

_"Louis, you're alive!! What the hell have you been up to? Niall and I have been waiting for hours now?"_

“Sorry, Harry disrupted my plans a little.”

_“Is everything okay?”_ , Louis could hear the concern in Liam's voice and it was really endearing how the other immediately worried about his friend.

“Yeah everything is okay, it's a bit of a long story so I'll tell y'all later but do you and Niall have everything ready for the last part of the plan?”

__

_“Of course we do!! Who do you think we are?”_ Niall yelled from somewhere behind Liam.

“Okay okay. So prepare everything and text me once you're done! Thank you!”

__

_“Okay, will do! I am so excited!!!”_

“So am I”, Louis answered but he couldn't help but be a little nervous too. He really hoped his plan would work out, even if it wasn’t as he originally planned it.

  
...  


Louis got a text from Niall about 2 hours later, the sun was already setting along the London skyline. Which was perfect for Louis plans.

“Hey, how about we take little Loki here for a walk?”, Louis asked. Harry was cuddled up against him with Loki in his lap, and Loki’s ears seemed to perk up at the suggestion.

"Sure, I think it's time for him to go out a bit anyway. Let me just change real quick." Harry said, placing a kiss on Louis' cheek.

"I'll go and put the leash around him and wait for you outside alright?", Louis called to Harry, who already disappeared inside their bedroom.

“Alright!”

Louis did as he said, he also grabbed the small box he had hidden behind a stack of sweets in their kitchen and put it in his pocket.

Harry came downstairs a few minutes later and they started walking towards a small park around their neighbourhood.

The sun had already set and the street lights were illuminating their way. Harry was holding Loki's leash in one hand and Louis hand in the other.

Their hands were swinging between as they walked in silence, and Louis really hoped that Harry didn't realise that his hands were sweating.

Louis was getting more and more nervous with each minute that passed and with each meter that they got closer to that certain spot. The spot they had first met each other two years ago.

They were right around the corner when Harry suddenly stopped them. "Is everything okay Louis? Your hand is really cold and sweaty, and you look so pale.", Harry said worriedly putting a hand on Louis' forehead to check for his temperature.

“I’m fine. I promise. Just come with me.”, Louis answered taking Harry’s hand from his forehead and pulling him along.

“What are you do-”, Harry stopped speaking as soon as he saw the sight in front of him.

Louis and Harry finally arrived at a small secluded spot in the park that overlooked the pond. Louis had called Liam and Niall to set up strings of fairy lights around the two trees closest to the pond. A small bench was settled between them, giving a beautiful view over the park.

Harry was struggling to hold back an overly excited Loki, so he picked him up into his arms.

“W-what is this?”, Harry asked glancing around the area. He was standing right between the two trees. The twinkling lights of the fairy lights danced across his features and Louis knew that is was the perfect moment.

"Harry, we have known each other for 2 years now, in fact, we met right here. You smiled at me and my heart went wild. I can't tell you that I already knew back then that someday I would be here doing this, because it wasn't like that. I used to think that love wasn't meant to last, that it was just something passing through. But when I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you. And as we spent more and more time together, I fell more and more in love with you. Now we're here all these years later and I'm sure now, that love isn't just something passing through, at least not with you."

Louis got down on one knee and pulled out the small box he had put in his pocket earlier. “I guess what I wanted to say is, I wasn’t expecting all of this but I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Today you surprised me with adopting Loki and it was the most wonderful thing anyone could do for me. So before I keep on rambling, Harry Styles do you want to marry me.”

Harry had started crying at some point during the speech, but he quickly sat down Loki, tying his leash to the bench so he wouldn't run off, before he knelt down as well pulling Louis in for a kiss.

Louis let out a sigh of relief and kissed back Harry with all his heart. It was a messy kiss, Harry's cheeks were still wet and their teeth kept clanking together but for them, it was perfect nonetheless.

Louis pulled away after a while, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “You still haven’t given me an answer:”, he said after catching his breath.

Harry chuckled, he was too overwhelmed and lost in this whole situation that he forgot to give Louis an answer.

"Of course, I want to marry you.”


End file.
